A Brief Moment in Time
by bluedog96
Summary: A series of short-drabbles based on Tumblr prompts for the pairing Levi/Eren. Drabbles will be written as completed and expanded upon if requested.
1. Zombie AU

**A/N: I'm trying to get back into writing so I went with some drabble prompts from Tumblr. The pairing is Eren/Levi. This is part of a series of prompts I will be doing for the pairing and (hopefully) I will expand on this one so there actually ends up being romance (with a not zombie Eren of course)  
**

**Please tell me what you think and here's the drabble!**

* * *

**Zombie!AU**

Eren wasn't sure when he had first gained some form of thought. It wasn't complex though—often limited to 'eat, defend, and attack'—but it brought some semblance of personality to what would otherwise be a shell of a former human being. As it was, he held no desires or hopes of his own; he remained trapped and numb inside the rotting flesh of his own carcass. He did not ponder why he still lived or why the flesh of living creatures called out to his nonexistent stomach.

He wasn't alone in this aspect of undead life either; his formerly human friends joined him. Long ago, they had been full of laughter, hopes, and dreams—something they could no longer remember. Now they spent their days rambling through the abandon streets Berlin gazing up at, but never crossing, the rebuilt walls that used to be the Berlin Wall during the time of the Soviet Union. Beyond the wall held the prey—livestock—they kept trapped within their cages awaiting the day they can storm the settlement.

The sound of scuffling feet attracted Eren's attention. He swiveled around, growling with a hunger for violence, to face the short, raven haired man in front of him. He held a simple pair of blades strapped to his waist, a green cloak whipping around him, as he stared apathetically at the zombie before him. "You seem like a good candidate." His words came out in a confident drawl; the words of someone who has no heed for the restrictions of time.

"Rrrrgh…" Eren growled, the words "Devour and Destroy" reverberating inside his broken mind.

"There are times when I pity you creatures," his face was slightly mocking despite having a tinge of sadness in them, "All the children and teenagers. You never had a chance to live out our life." The blade gleamed as he raised it before his face. "I'll put you out of your misery." The weapon flashed and for a brief second, Eren had his first complete though in years.

_Thank you._


	2. Vampire AU

**A/N: Vampire!AU**

**I'm going all out of order here but that's cause I had ideas for them.**

Romania, the king of vampiric lore and folktales. Levi had visited the country in hopes of discovering his past ancestry—diluted by his French blood as it was—and explore the fantastic landscapes and castles said to dot the countryside. Not much had changed over the centuries other than the romanticizing of the vampiric nature among the masses and the hordes of merchants buying into this gothic fantasies portrayed by Bram Stoker's "Dracula."

Levi wasn't interested in a shitty, outdated novel about vampires. He wouldn't stray from his true mission—to find an actual vampire. A normal person had no reason to believe in such nonsensical fairy tales but Levi wasn't ordinary by any term of the definition. People were going missing in his small countryside town, and all his research led him to pronounce 'vampires' as the main cause. Forget the bullshit diarrhea his co-workers spouted about serial killers and disease; no virus or technology had the ability to completely drain a corpse.

As an investigator, it was his job to uncover all the angles.

It had taken months of online investigation and false leads, but he discovered a possibility of entering the supernatural world with a man known as 'Eren Yeager,' a Turkish immigrant to Romania. Describing himself as a young brunette male in his mid-twenties, the man had messaged him about a possible culprit for the murders. Normally, Levi would not take time out of his busy schedule to go all the way to Romania for a single case, but his childhood curiosity and dedication to his work forced him to request leave to visit this man.

"The shitty brat said he would be here by now…" A tap on his shoulder brought Levi's attention to a rather annoying person standing behind him: Eren Yeager. "You're late brat."

"Nice to meet you too, bastard." Eren turned and tilted his head to a nearby alley. "There's a shortcut to my place this way. We can move quicker when there isn't a crowd."

Levi gave the man a death glare. "Are you fucking kidding me you little piece of shit? First off, I'm not going to let you mug me; Secondly, the alleyway is a filthy piece of shit—even more than the rest of this shitty town."

"Fine. We'll take the damn streets. Don't blame me when you step in pig shit or something similar."

Levi scoffed, "We aren't going to your place either. Are there any private bars around here?"

"That's why I'm taking you to my place. You wanted to know the truth behind the murders—about vampires and your heritage—that's why you wandered in here against your best judgment." Eren extended a hand and leaned in to whisper, "Initiation is life-changing but the freedom is eternal."

Levi slapped the hand away with a grimace. "Keep your dirty hands to yourself." Figures the one person with a lead would be creepy as hell. Still… "I'll go with you as long as we discuss terms in public view."

Eren's smile suddenly seemed all the more sinister.

Eren did indeed have a balcony to keep eavesdroppers away from the conversation but allowed for the necessity of the public eye. Situated on the top floor of the apartment complex, it overlooked the market street below. Eren stepped out onto the balcony gingerly holding a tea pot with a hot pad in one hand a tea ball strainer full of tea leaves in the other. He placed each ball of tea leave into their tea cups and poured the steaming liquid over them.

"I trust you know what to do from there." Levi nodded in thanks and poked at the strainer, watching as the water slowly turned a dark brown. At least he used quality tea leaves instead of the usual shit he got served.

"Earlier you said I needed an initiation to get into a bar."

Eren stirred his tea leaves with a bored expression on his face. "Yes. It's a very particular bar that only allows a special type of VIP." He removed the strainer and added a spoonful of sugar to his drink.

"Vampire."

"Yeah." Eren rested an elbow on the table and leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand. "In other words, you have to become a blood-sucker."

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'do. It.'" Levi punctuated his previous command trough gritted teeth. Eren slammed his fists on the table, an expression of rage etched into his handsome features.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have an idea what you would be signing up for?!"

"I understand perfectly and I accept the consequences. If this is my only chance for a lead, I'm going to take it." And the unsaid curiosity floating in his head only spurred on this moment. Perhaps he would regret it later but for now he would become a member of the underground world.

Eren swallowed in anticipation, the tips of his fangs peeking out from underneath his lips, as he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes now get on with it." Eren nodded wordlessly and led the man to the couch inside. Doubt welled up in his stomach as Eren shut the curtains and leaned over him on the couch. This man—this creature—could kill him and no one would ever know. He was completely powerless—him! The strongest officer was powerless before this boy.

Soft lips pecked at his shoulder inciting an involuntary reaction from the chief investigator. A cold hand angled his head exposing more of the nape of his neck. Fuck, he was really going through with this wasn't he? Before he could voice his complaint, sharp fangs gouged into his skin eliciting a sharp gasp.

He repressed a moan as the energy seeped out of him. This was it—no turning back. The man on top of him moaned in ecstasy as he continued to drain away at the man. It occurred to Levi that he never asked how this worked. He had overlooked a key detail. Even now, as his vision faded to black, he wondered if he really had wandered into a trap.

An array of aromas smashed against his senses and a flurry of sounds smashed into his ears. Levi let out a groan, refusing to open his eyes and make his headache worse. Something soft brushed against his lips before engulfing them. He responded, feeling for whoever assaulted his senses, forcing the burn to rage in his throat. Levi allowed his eyes to crack open, taking in the face of a smirking Eren. There was no anger or rage as Levi stared at the gift offered to him.

He bit down and dyed the sheets a deep crimson hue.


	3. Zombie AU 2

**Zombie!Au Part 2**

Levi did not understand Hanji's instinctual need to touch the filthy, disgusting hunks of rotten flesh known as zombies. Her shrieks of joy as she restrained the brown, haired teen zombie made him pity the creature—if only for a second. Levi's eyes flickered over to the tray of pristine surgical instruments on the side. The zombie had yet to react to any forms of pain even as Hanji prodded at his innards and sewed him back up repeatedly. Levi scoffed at Hani writing down the zombies "vitals"—as if he had any. There was only one reason Hanji had prevented him from killing the boy at the last moment:

An _experiment. _It went beyond the scale of anything the Scouting Legion—the order in charge of protecting the walls—ever devised. If it was successful, they would have one step closer to a cure. First, Hanji wanted to capture the "perfect" specimen (which happened to be the unfortunate teen strapped to the chair by metal handcuffs.) The true reason for her prodding was to ensure all areas of the zombie could be sutured and restored to a feasible state before injecting the serum meant to jumpstart the heart.

"What is the state of the necrosis?" Levi questioned from his seat in the corner. Candlelights flickered all around, giving an eerie aura to the whole situation. Only Hanji's glasses could be seen shining in the dim light of the candles.

"Twenty-five percent. Five percent more and he would not even be repairable."

"It will do. You haven't found anyone below that rate yet. Give it to him." _Give him back his life_, is what he wanted to tack on. There was something distinctly unsettling about the zombie. Barring the occasional groan, it had yet to truly struggle against the shackles or attempt to bite of Hanji's hand. It was as if it _knew_ the purpose behind Hanji's insistent prodding.

Or it could just be brain dead—even for a zombie. It was most likely the latter. "Are you sure? Dr. Yeager only gave us one vial—the only prototype. If he comes back to life only to die from his wounds, this will be a terrible mess to clean up and we will be out of a vial of virus antibodies."

"Don't care." Levi shot her a dark glare from across the room. He wanted to get out the room that smelled like rot, feces, and everything in between. The stench forced Levi to constantly reel in the vomit sitting at the back of his throat. "Do. It. Now."

Hanji nodded and held up the needle. A drop of the medicine ran down the thin needle as she ready it on the cold arm of the zombie. Seeing the zombie lean down for a bite, Levi quickly snapped its head back against the seat. Hanji gave an appreciative smile and jabbed the needle into the skin of the zombie. "Levi, this might get noisy."

"What?"

The teen let out an earsplitting shriek the moment the medicine entered the fetid bloodstream. The pair leapt back—hands clamped over their ears—as the zombie writhed against the shackles which held it captive. Tools scattered across the blood covered floor as the zombie flipped over onto the stone floor. Levi watched in fascination as color etched its way up the boys arm, sutures hissing with steam and blood dripping onto the floor, as the blood began pumping through the boy's body again. Purple veins stood in stark contrast against the pale (but not ashen) living skin.

"This is going to take a while. Levi, let's come back later." Levi didn't turn to her. He didn't want to argue either. He would come back down and check on the boy in the next hour. Taking one last glance at the painful bulging veins littering his skin, Levi shut the door with a soft click.

The boy's fate was up to luck now.

* * *

**A/N: I should have Journeys in the Afterlife up soon and SoS after that. I've been so busy with Uni this past month. If you see any errors(in an of my stories), feel free to point them out. I don't have much time to reread for grammar so I've been missing stuff.**


End file.
